Blue's Room: Blue's Big Shapes Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Shapes Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters are So Excited About Finding Shapes and Playing Shape Searchers! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for Your Shapes Adventure! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Shapes, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: So, We Will Search for All Kinds of Shapes Like, Shape Searchers!, What's The First Shape? *Little Bill: A Square! *Steve: A Square!, Right, Little Bill! *Blue: Okay!, When We See Something That is A Square, Yell Out The Shape! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Searching) *Little Bear: Hey!, Look!, I See Square Crackers! *Steve: What's That, Little Bear?, What Are Squares? *Little Bear: Square Crackers! *Sprinkles: You Got It!, These Crackers are Squares! *Steve: What Shape Comes After A Square? *Oswald: A Circle! *Steve: A Circle! *Max: A Circle! *Ruby: That's Right, Oswald and Max!, A Circle! *Blue: Yeah!, A Nice Round Circle! *Sprinkles: Okay!, When We See Something That is A Circle, Yell Out The Shape! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Searching) *Bob the Builder: Hey!, I See Cookies! *Steve: These Cookies!, Nice Job!, So, We Found A Square, and A Circle!, What Shape Comes After A Circle? *Maggie: A Triangle! *Steve: Right, Maggie!, A Triangle! *Kipper and Maisy: Yeah! *Blue: Okay!, When We Something That is A Triangle, Yell Out The Shape! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Searching) *Sprinkles: What Triangle Do You See? *Franklin: The Tree!, Right There! *Steve: Excellent, Franklin!, That Tree is A Triangle! *Blue: Wow!, Look at All These Shapes! *Pablo: Thanks, Blue! *Blue: Guess What!, I Know Where I Want to Search for Shapes! *Steve: Hey!, Blue!, Where Do You Wanna Search for Shapes? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, You, Sprinkles, Your Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out Where Blue Wants to Search for Shapes!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Linny: Hey!, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Hi, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Hi, Steve! *Sprinkles: We're Searching for Circles! *Blue: What Circles Do You See? *Sportacus: The Telephone Buttons!, Right There! *Steve: Oh Yeah! *Sprinkles: The Buttons on This Phone are Circles! *Sidetable: And So Are My Eyes!, and My Knob! *(Drawer Opens) *Sidetable: Here's Your Notebook! *Blue: Thanks, Sidetable! *Jack: So, Steve!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Steve: Well... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, and Those are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take A Step at A Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out Where I Want to Search for Shapes!, Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Okay!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Blue: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Dora: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *(Cash Register Opening and Closing) *Steve: I Hear Something! *(Cash Register Opening and Closing) *Isa: Hey!, I See A Clue! *Steve: Oh!, It's A Clue. *Blue: Wait!, You See My First Clue? *April: Yeah! *Sprinkles: Where is It? *Cat: It's Right There! *Sprinkles: (Gasps), You Found Blue's First Clue! *Blue: On This..., Cash Register! *Johnny Snowman: So This Cash Register is Blue's First Clue! *Steve: You Know Where We Have to Write This Cash Register, In Our Handy-Dandy... *Max: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Yeah! *Steve: So..., A Cash Register. *Sprinkles: Let's Draw The Shapes We See! *Steve: First, A Rectangle, Another Rectangle For The Drawer, A Smaller One Here, Then A Straight Line Like This For The Front, A Bunch Of Little Squares For The Buttons, A Circle For The Knob!, There, A Cash Register. *Blue: Hmm, So, Where Do I Wanna Search for Shapes With The Clue, A Cash Register? *Spud: Maybe It's A Place That Has A Cash Register! *Sprinkles: Good Idea! *Steve: Let's Find Two More Clues So We Can Know for Sure. *Blue: Shape Searchers! *Steve: That Sounds Like Blue! *Beast: Let's Go! *Blue: Everyone!, I Got New Shapes in This Bag! *Steve: Come On! *Sprinkles: What Shape is That? *Kipper: An Oval! *Blue: Oh Yeah!, An Oval!, It's Kind of Egg Shaped! *Tickety: Let's Try to Find An Oval! *Maisy: Under The Bed! *Steve: Shape Searchers!, Search! *Sprinkles: What Oval Do You See? *Franklin: That Turtle!, Right There! *Blue: Oh Yeah!, The Shell on That Turtle is Shaped Like An Oval! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yay! *Steve: Let's Look for Another Shape! *Blue: What Shape is That? *Tyrone: A Rectangle! *Sprinkles: Oh Yeah!, A Rectangle!, It Has 1, 2, Short Sides, and 1, 2, Long Sides! *Steve: This Way! *Slippery: Let's See If We Can Find A Rectangle Inside The Closet! *Blue: What Rectangle Do You See? *Tuck: The Door!, Right There! *Steve: Oh Yeah!, That Little Door is Shaped Like A Rectangle! *Sprinkles: You Are So Good at This! *Jack and Mary: Yippee! *Stephanie: All Right! *Miss Spider: Oh!, We Still Have 2 More Clues to Find! *Blue: You're Right! *Steve: We Still Need to Find Them! *Sprinkles: Come On! *Blue: Let's Go! *Muno: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Blue: You See Our Second Clue? *Sprinkles: Where? *Kai-Lan: Over There! *Steve: There is A Clue! *Blue: And It's On This..., Cart! *Sprinkles: Wow! *Steve: You Know What We Need to Draw A Cart, Our Handy-Dandy... *Wubbzy: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Blue: Okay, So..., A Cart! *Steve: Let's Start With A Trapezoid, A Rectangle For The Bottom, A Circle For The Handle, Criss-Crossing Lines, Wheels!, And We Have A Cart. *Blue: So, Where Do I Want to Search for Shapes With The Clues, A Cash Register and A Cart? *Bot: Maybe It's A Place That Has A Cash Register With A Cart! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Steve: Good Thinking!, But..., Let's Keep On Searching So We Can Find Our Third Clue! *(Mailtime Jingle) *Blue: (Gasps), Did You Hear That? *Oobi: It's Mailtime! *Sprinkles: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Here's The Mail, It Never Fails... *Blue: (Singing) It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail... *Sprinkles: (Singing) When It Comes, I Wanna Wail... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) MAIL!!! *(Song Ends) *Mailbox: Hiya, Steve! *Steve: Hi, Mailbox! *Blue: Hi! *Mailbox: Here's Your Letter! *(Mailbox Opens) *(Mailbox Closes) *Mailbox: See!, It's A Rectangle!, and It Has A Little Square Shaped Stamp Stuck to It! *Sprinkles: Oh Yeah!, Thanks, Mailbox! *Mailbox: You're Welcome! *Steve: We Just Got A Letter! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *Blue: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: I Wonder Who It's From. *(Song Ends) *Steve: Look!, It's A Letter from Our Friends! *Children: Hi, Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters! *Girl: We're Playing Shape Searchers!, and We're Looking for Circles!, Hey!, Look!, There's Circles On That Sign! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts